


Speedster Postmates

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14596962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Barry brings Iris some breakfast from Jitters.





	Speedster Postmates

**Author's Note:**

> Set early in season 3, when Barry and Iris first started dating.

Barry sped into the living room of the West house just as Iris was coming down the stairs. The gust of wind he created helped jolt her awake. 

"Good morning!" Barry greeted, walking up to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Morning!" Iris laughed. "Since when are you a morning person?"

Barry shrugged. "Since I woke up from a nine month coma. I think I got too much sleep then, so I’ve been making up for it ever since."

Iris smiled. "Well, seeing you all bright eyed and bushy tailed is better than seeing you in a coma."

She yawned before wrapping her arms around Barry. He leaned his head on the top of hers, inhaling her scent.

“Tired?” Barry asked.

Iris nodded and yawned again.

"Maybe this will perk you up?" Barry handed Iris a coffee and a take out bag from Jitters.

Iris’ eyes lit up. "Thank you!"

"No cream and extra sugar, just the way you like it." Barry reported.

"Mmmm, it's perfect." Iris said after taking a sip of coffee. She looked in the bag and saw an extra heavy cronut. "You are too good!"

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Iris smiled. “You always know exactly what I need.”

Barry shrugged. “I know you, Iris.” 

There was a hint of sadness in Barry’s voice as he said it. 

The last time he said that was two years ago. He and Iris were sitting at Jitters, hand in hand. It was the day after he time traveled for the first time. The memory of Iris confessing her love for him and their long awaited-but so worth it-first kiss, all he could think about. Iris couldn’t remember it, but Barry would never forget it. 

Barry thought that was going to be their first date. He cringed as he recalled his suggestion that they,  _ “Stop thinking and start doing.” _

“You look deep in thought.” Iris noted. “Everything ok?”

“Yeah.” Barry assured her. “I was just thinking about how happy I am that we’re finally together.”

They had only been dating for a few weeks, but they were easily the best of Barry’s life. He had everything he ever wanted.

Iris grinned. She swayed back and forth, giggling a little. It was rare that Iris got embarrassed, but Barry’s compliments were one of the few things that could make her blush. Barry thought she was the most adorable person to ever exist.

“I’m really happy too.” Iris said. She hugged Barry again. “I was a little nervous when we started, that after years of wanting each other, thinking about being together, fantasizing; I was terrified the real thing wouldn’t live up to expectations.”

“I wasn’t worried about that.” Barry admitted. “Everything is always better when I’m with you Iris. Even the little things. So, obviously, something big, like dating you, would be better with you.”

Iris licked her lips. “Yeah?”

“Of course.” Barry said. He became a little more serious when he asked, “Are those worries gone now?”

“Completely!” Iris told him. “It’s better than I ever imagined.”

Barry smiled with pride.

Iris took another sip of her coffee. “I didn’t imagine speedster Postmates being part of the perks.” She joked.

“It’s probably better than speedster cooking.” Barry laughed.

Iris kissed him.. Even in the morning, her lips were sweet and her breath was intoxicating.

“I love you, Barry.” She whispered.

“I love you.”

Joe came down the stairs as Barry and Iris were still wrapped up in each other’s embrace.

“Iris love you, Barry.” Joe said, getting Barry and Iris’ attention. “But, if you didn’t bring me a double espresso, I can’t say the same for me.”

Barry held his index finger. “Be right back!”


End file.
